Love is
by ChoSungmin
Summary: Sebuah pertengkaran dan kebencian yang menumbuhkan rasa cinta. #BadSummary MinYul (Minho Yuri) YoonHae (Yoona Donghae)


Tittle : LOVE IS…

Cast:

ü Kwon Yuri (SNSD)

ü Choi Minho (SHINee)

ü Choi Siwon (Super Junior)

ü Im Yoona (SNSD)

ü Key (SHINee)

ü Seohyun (SNSD)

Genre: Unknown™

Author: Gua sendiri

Disclaimer : Yul milik Min, dan min milik yul xD

CHECK THIS OUT !

Yuri's POV

"Yoona , aku ingin pulang dulu" kataku pelan memotong pembicaraan Yoona, temanku.

Yoona mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku hanya tersenyum 'maaf'.

"kau tak mau mendengar curahan hatiku?" rengek Yoona.

"iya" jawabku sinis dalam hati. Aku tak sampai hati mengucapkannya, aku tak mau merusak persahabatan dengan kata-kata sepele seperti ini.

"aku tak tau harus berbicara pada siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Yuri.." sambungnya. Ia mencubiti pipiku gemas.

"aww.." ringisku.

"bukan begitu, aku harus membantu appa yang akan pergi ke Daegu. Lagi pula besok kita akan bertemu di sekolah, kau bisa cerita panjang lebar padaku.. hmm.. seperti biasanya" ia mendorong bahuku pelan. Aku tertawa garing.

Aku memasukkan buku-buku dan ponselku ke dalam tas. Sudah 3 jam aku di rumah Yoona dengan niat belajar kelompok, tapi 2 jam kugunakan untuk mendengar curhatan Yoona yang menyebalkan. Kupingku panas mendengarnya menjerit memanggil-manggil nama…

"Siwon!" serunya. "ia mengirimkanku pesan"

"benarkah?" tanyaku berlagak tertarik.

"ya!" soraknya. Aku hanya menunduk kesal.

Aku menyukai Siwon. Aku bahkan menyukai Siwon lebih lama daripada Yoona. Aku menyukai Siwon sejak kelas 1 SMA, sedangkan Yoona baru menyukainya 2 bulan belakangan ini. Ini memang bukan salah Yoona, ini sebenarnya salahku. Salahku karena tak pernah berterus terang pada Yoona dan salahku karena bersahabat dengan Siwon. Bagiku sahabat tak mungkin jadi cinta. Jadi aku pendam perasaan ini sendiri.

"Yoona.." aku menepuk Yoona yang sedang memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"ohh, apa?" ia terkesiap seketika.

"aku pulang dulu" kupaksakan senyum mengembang di wajahku..

"Mengapa ia sangat mudah mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dan aku tidak?!" gerutuku sepanjang jalan pulang. Kutendang-tendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalanku. Berfikir bahwa kerikil itu Yoona.

"Padahal jika aku mengatakannya mungkin ia akan menyukaiku. Aku cukup cantik dan pintar, mustahil ia bisa menolak pesonaku" aku terus menggerutu, menyesali diri.

BUGGHH..

"aww.." aku meringis sambil mengusap bahuku yang ditabrak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Aku mendongak menatap si penabrak. Ingin rasanya kucekik lehernya hingga putus. Beraninya ia membangunkan macan tidur! Darahku mendidih di ubun-ubun!

"Minho.." aku menautkan alisku heran. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini. Rumahnya 4 blok jauhnya dari sini.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"sebelum kau bertanya keadaanku seharusnya kau meminta maaf dulu" balasku sambil terus meringis.

"huuhh!" ia membuang nafas keras.

"tapi kau berjalan terlalu ketengah, jadi ini bukan salahku" elaknya sambil memasang wajah super menyebalkan.

"dalam semua hukum dunia, yang terluka adalah korban. Kau yang bersalah" aku tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatku.

"tapi waktuku terlalu berharga untuk bertengkar dengan wanita pemarah sepertimu di tengah jalan seperti ini" ia tersenyum mengejek. "aku harus pergi" sambungnya.

Minho pun melangkah meninggalkanku yang masih kesal padanya. Ia tetap berjalan meskipun aku berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"YAK ! dasar tuli!" seruku padanya. Aku yakin ia bisa mendengar makianku, tapi ia tetap saja tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Minho's POV

Aku terus berlari, berlari dari kejaran berandal yang mengerjarku dari sekolah hingga aku terjebak di sini.

"dia mungkin lari ke sini boss!" seru berandal 1 pada seorang anak urakkan yang terus membelalakan matanya mencari sosokku.

"ayo! Kejar anak itu!" si anak urakkan memimpin 3 anak buahnya berlari ke arah timur. Aku pun keluar dari persembuyianku dengan lega lalu kembali berlari. Aku takut mereka mengejarku lagi.

BUGHH..

Aku menabrak sesuatu.

"aww.." ia meringis. Gadis itu teman kakak laki-lakiku, Siwon hyung.

"Minho..?" ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Mungkin ia heran melihatku terdampar di sini. Aku memang tak pernah pergi ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk lututku yang penuh debu, mungkin karena tadi aku bersembunyi di balik tembok taman.

"sebelum kau bertanya keadaanku seharusnya kau meminta maaf dulu" ia terus saja mengaduh. Dasar manja!

Teman-teman Siwon hyung bukanlah anak-anak yang nakal. Mereka bahkan termasuk aktivis dan golongan popular di SMA. Seperti Siwon hyung, Gadis ini, Yoona, Donghae, dan Jessica, mereka dikenal oleh para guru. Semua ingin berteman dengan mereka, tapi aku tidak. Mereka terlihat sangat membosankan dan payah. Terlebih karena mereka adalah teman Siwon hyung. Aku tak mau berteman dengan mereka.

"tapi kau berjalan terlalu ketengah, jadi ini bukan salahku" aku mendengus kesal.

"dalam semua hukum dunia, yang terluka adalah korban. Kau yang bersalah" ia tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya yang salah.

"tapi waktuku terlalu berharga untuk bertengkar dengan gadis pemarah sepertimu di tengah jalan seperti ini" aku tersenyum mengejek. "aku harus pergi" sambungku.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku langsung melenggang kangkung meninggalkan gadis pemarah itu. Meski Gadis itu tetap memanggil namaku tapi aku tak menggubris. Aku tak mau terjebak lebih jauh dengannya.

"YAK! dasar tuli!" umpatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa menoleh. Aku senang ia kesal.

"anggap saja bisikan angin" gumamku puas.

Yuri's POV

Pagi menyibak kabut malam yang menyelimuti tidur panjangku. Cahaya fajar menerobos lewat tirai tipis kamarku. Kehangatannya membuatku berada pada waktu ternyaman di pagi hari. Pagi yang hebat!

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang sangat terasa pegal. Beberapa kali aku menguap sebagai tanda aku ingin lebih banyak waktu untuk tidur.

"Yuri, ini sudah jam 6! Kau harus bersiap ke sekolah" eomma berseru dari dapur.

Setelah mendengar teriakan eomma aku langsung loncat dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tak ada waktu bersantai setelah jam 6 pagi kecuali pada hari minggu, itu aturan hidup no. 86.

"Yuri!" Yoona memanggilku saat aku baru berjalan 2 langkah dari pintu kelasku.

"hai Yoona" sapaku lemas. Aku pun duduk di bangku yang juga ditempati Yoona.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jessica

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya belum siap menghadapi hari ini" jawabku sambil menggumam.

"apa?" Yoona kembali bertanya.

"aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan langsung menunduk di bangku dengan bertopang pada dahiku.

"itu Donghae dan Siwon!" seru Yoona.

Aku hanya mengintip sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. Aku sedang tak ingin menonton drama.

"Yuri, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawabku sambil sedikit curi-curi pandang pada Siwon yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Yoona. Sumpah! Aku menyesal melihatnya, kini hatiku jadi sakit.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu melangkah meninggalkan Siwon, Yoona, Donghae dan Jessica yang kini sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Yuri kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jessica mencegah langkahku.

"sekarang aku sakit, sebaiknya aku pergi ke unit kesehatan" jawabku pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Siwon, Yoona, Jessica dan Donghae mendekatiku.

"sebaiknya aku pergi ke unit kesehatan" ulangku dengan suara yang masih pelan.

"ayo, biar kuantar" Siwon memegang lenganku.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat aku merinding. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berputar di perutku. Rasanya dunia berputar ke arah yang salah. Aku merasa pusing. Aku rasanya ingin meledak! Tuhan, jika aku akan mati saat ini. Biarkan aku terlelap dan pergi di pelukannya

"jangan!" seru Yoona.

"apa?" tanyaku kaget. Aku takut salah dengar. Sependengaranku, Yoona mengatakan jangan pada Siwon yang hendak mengantarku._ Apa Yoona mulai menyadari kalau aku juga menyukai Siwon?_

"maksudku, aku saja yang mengantarmu ke unit kesehatan. Sekalian aku akan memanggil Kang sonsaenim" Yoona mendekatiku lalu meraih tanganku hingga tautan tangan Siwon terlepas dari lenganku.

"ayo!" Yoona menarikku untuk segera beranjak. Aku pun mengikuti langkah Yoona dengan gontai. Aku semakin menyadari bahwa keadaan selalu menentangku untuk bersama dengan Siwon.

Yoona telah pergi ke ruang guru untuk memanggil Kang sonsaenim. Lalu aku berjalan pelan dan agak terseok-seok menuju unit kesehatan. Meskipun aku tak benar-benar sakit tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk membolos di jam matematika ini. Ini sama sekali bukan diriku.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu unit kesehatan, aku pun membuka pelan daun pintunya. Suasana sepi di unit kesehatan membuatku lebih tenang dan tak menyesal telah melarikan diri ke sini.

"cepat tutup pintunya!" seseorang membentakku. Aku langsung meloncat kaget sambil menutupi kedua mataku.

"tutup pintunya!" serunya sekali lagi. Setan tak mungkin mengulangi perkataannya hingga dua kali. Setelah mendapat keyakinan bahwa yang memanggilku bukanlah setan, aku pun perlahan membuka kedua bola mataku.

"Minho…" lagi-lagi aku bertemu Minho. Kini ia terbaring di salah satu ranjang unit kesehatan yang hanya berjumlah dua. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut tipis. Kakinya yang panjang tak tertutupi selimut itu dan hanya terayun-ayun bebas.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku lagi. Minho membalikkan tubuhya dan memunggungiku.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku menghampirinya dan bertanya keras di telinganya.

"ini bukan urusanmu!" ia bangkit lalu memelototiku penuh amarah.

"aish! Kau harusnya belajar, orang tuamu banting tulang demi memberimu pendidikan yang layak. Dan kau malah meringkuk disini?!" aku sangat kesal. Bukan karena Minho membentakku. Tapi karena Minho tak benar-benar belajar di sekolah ini. Aku benci orang seperti itu! Meski kini aku melakukannya..

Minho menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya. Ia berusaha tersenyum dalam kesalnya.

"disana ada satu ranjang lagi, kau bisa beristirahat disana dan berhenti menggangguku" ia menunjuk ranjang satu lagi dengan senyum keterpaksaan yang terlihat jelas.

Aku menggeram keras. Aku mati gaya.

Aku pun berbalik lalu membaringkan diriku di ranjang. Rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Tak ada bantal ataupun selimut. Dan yang lebih parah lagi aku tak bisa tidur tanpa bantal dan selimut.

Kulihat Minho yang kini sedang tertidur sambil memunggungiku. Karena ranjang kami yang sejajar, aku bisa melihat jika ia menggunakan 2 bantal dan 2 selimut! Ia tidur dengan satu bantal dan memeluk bantal lainnya. Lalu ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menggunakan satu selimut lagi sebagai ganjal kasurnya dengan tembok. Ia sangat keterlaluan!

"Minho!" aku menghampirinya lalu membangunkannya, walaupun ku tahu ia tak benar-benar tidur.

Ia menoleh sekilas lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"kemarikan hak milikku!" aku langsung menarik bantal yang ada dalam pelukannya. Ia pun repleks langsung mempertahankan bantal itu.

"sejak kelas tiga, aku selalu menggunakan 2 bantal dan 2 selimut. Dan tak ada yang keberatan" Minho menarik bantalnya lebih kuat.

"alas an tak ada yang keberatan saat kau menggunakan 2 bantal dan 2 selimut adalah karena tak ada yang pernah mengunjungi unit kesehatan ini!" aku pun berusaha menarik bantal itu lagi. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki aku berusaha merebut 'harta' ini.

"lepaskan!" bentaknya tanpa mengendurkan kekuatannya dalam menarik bantal itu.

Aku pun melepaskan bantal itu karena tanganku sudah perih dan sepertinya memerah.

Duggh!

Minho terjerembab ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur tembok unit kesehatan yang penuh dengan poster dan bagan-bagan kebersihan.

"aww.." ia meringis kesakitan. Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sakit.

"kau yang menyuruhku melepaskan bantal itu!" jawabku cepat.

"aish! Beritahu dulu! Baru lepaskan!" bentaknya.

"minta maaflah padaku!" suruhnya, aku langsung membuang muka.

"ini bu-kan salahku" aku menekankan kata 'bukan' pada ucapanku.

"dalam semua hukum dunia, yang terluka adalah korban. Kau yang bersalah" ia mengutip perkataan yang kuucapkan saat ia menabrakku di jalan kemarin.

"aish!" aku mendesis lalu kembali ke ranjangku dan berbaring. Aku kesal harus berlama-lama dengannya. Ia sangat menyebalkan, sangat berbeda dengan Siwon.

Aku berusaha memejamkan kedua mataku meski dingin terus saja membuat bulu kakiku meremang. Tengukku pun mulai pegal karena aku hanya menggunakan kedua tanganku sebagai alas kepala.

Bugg~

Aku yakin Minho yang melakukannya. Ia melemparkan sesuatu padaku, dua kali!

Aku mendelik padanya. Ia hanya kembali berbaring dan tentu saja dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"pakailah bantal itu, tanganmu yang kecil bisa lumpuh jika digunakan alas kepalamu yang besar. Dan selimut itu, gunakanlah untuk menutupi rokmu. Kau pikir kau menggoda?" ia berkata tanpa melihatku. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tinjuku kesal.

Bugg~

Aku mengirimkan bantal dan selimut itu kembali pada Minho, tentu saja dengan cara dilemparkan. Ia terperanjat dan kembali membelototiku.

"kau selalu tak bisa melihat ketulusan dari setiap perbuatanku" ia menghampiriku dengan cepat. Aku mundur dan merapat ke tembok. Aku merasa sedikit takut sekarang. Bagaimanapun Minho adalah pembuat keributan.

"niat baik harus dilakukan dengan cara yang baik!" aku membentaknya demi menutupi suaraku yang bergetar.

"setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu merasa kesal!" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"aku tak ingin berbagi lagi takdir denganmu. Jadi mulai sekarang, marilah kita saling menjauh" ia menatap mataku dengan kedua mata besarnya. Meskipun aku agak sedikit takut, tapi aku tetap berusaha tak memalingkan wajah.

Minho pun pergi meninggalkanku di unit kesehatan. Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega karena ternyata Minho tak melakukan hal buruk padaku.

Aku terdiam beberapa lama sebelum menyadari bahwa Minho meninggalkan tasnya di unit kesehatan. Aku pun mendekati tas Minho untuk melihat isinya. Dan sesuai perkiraanku, tas Minho tak ada isinya.

"sesuai perkiraanku! Tasnya kosong, sekosong kepalanya!" aku menggebrak ranjang yang baru saja Minho gunakan untuk berbaring.

Tanganku tak sengaja meraba sebuah benda keras dari bawah bantalnya. Sebuah buku. The Alchemist. Buku yang sangat kuat dan romantis dalam mengupas sebuah kisah cinta dan pengejaran mimpi.

"Apakah Minho membaca buku seperti ini?"gumamku tak percaya.

Minho's POV

Aku sangat kaget saat ada yang membuka pintu unit kesehatan. Aku langsung menyembunyikan buku yang sedang kubaca lalu membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengunjungi unit kesehatan sejak 3 bulan aku selalu bersembunyi di sini.

Seperti biasa, gadis itu selalu menggangguku dan membuat aku kesal. Aku pun mengeluarkan kata-kata keras hingga dia mengalah dan pergi berbaring di ranjang sebelahku.

Kulihat gadis itu meringkuk di ranjang sebelahku. Membelakangiku sambil sesekali menggaruk kakinya dengan kakinya yang lain. Ia pasti kedinginan. Sadar dengan itu, aku pun melemparkan bantal dan selimut untuknya dan kembali berbaring seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"pakailah bantal itu, tanganmu yang kecil bisa lumpuh jika digunakan alas kepalamu yang besar. Dan selimut itu, gunakanlah untuk meutupi rokmu. Kau pikir kau menggoda?" aku membelakanginya dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

Bugg~

Ia kembali melemparkan bantal yang telah aku berikan, maksudku bantal yang telah kulemparkan tadi.

"kau selalu tak bisa melihat ketulusan dari setiap perbuatanku" bentakku kesal.

"niat baik harus dilakukan dengan cara yang baik!" ia malah balik membentak.

"setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu merasa kesal!" ucapku serius.

"aku tak ingin berbagi lagi takdir denganmu. Jadi mulai sekarang, marilah kita saling menjauh" sambungku mantap. Akupun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Dekat dengannya membuatku selalu merasa kesal.

Aku sekarang telah jauh dari gadis itu. Kini aku ada di tempat persembunyianku yang lain. Tangga belakang sekolah. Aku memang sangat suka bersembunyi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara, suara Jessica. Jessica juga teman Siwon hyung, jadi aku tahu persis suaranya.

Setahuku tangga ini tak pernah dikunjungi murid lain karena semua yakin di tangga ini ada banyak hantu. Tapi sebenarnya itu semua tak ada, aku yang pertama kali menyebarkan berita itu agar semua menjauh dari sini.

Loteng ini adalah tempat paling tinggi di sekolah oleh sebab itu aku bisa melihat sebagian kecil wilayah Seoul dari loteng ini. Dan oleh sebab itu aku menjadikannya tempat bersembunyi dan berusaha menjauhkan semua orang dari sini.

"Hae, sebenarnya Yuri itu menyukai Siwon sejak kelas 1 dulu" terdengar suara Jessica di bawah tangga.

"benarkah? Tapi Yoona juga menyukai Siwon" jawab Donghae panic.

"sssttt.. makanya kau jangan pernah bicarakan ini pada Yoona maupun Siwon. Aku mengatakan ini padamu agar kita tak kau tak menjodoh-jodohkan Yoona di depan Yuri lagi. Yuri akan terluka.." Jessica berkata pelan namun masih terdengar.

"baiklah, aku janji!" Dongae menyanggupi.

"sekarang bersikaplah biasa lagi. Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Jessica. Derap langkah mereka pun kini makin tak terdengar, termakan batas dengarku dan jarak yang makin melebar.

"Gadis itu menyukai Siwon hyung?" gumamku tak percaya. Mana mungkin gadis pemarah sepertinya memiliki rasa cinta? Tak mudah dipercaya!

"tapi.. mereka sangat cocok. Sama-sama sangat menyebalkan dan payah…"

"dengan kenyataan ini, aku semakin tidak suka dengan gadis itu! Gadis bodoh!" umpatku kesal.

Yuri, kau mendapat nilai 100 untuk ulangan integral-mu. Chukkae~! ^^

Yoona mengirimku pesan seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Bukan karena aku tak senang mendapat nilai sempurna, aku senang. Tapi itu sudah biasa terjadi, aku selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk semua mata pelajaran. Bagaimanapun juga, hal menakjubkan sehebat apapun jika terjadi berulang-ulang takkan mengesankan lagi.

"arghh!" aku menggeram kesal. Perasaanku galau. Kadang aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diriku mau. Aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti diriku sendiri.

Kulemparkan tubuhku ke ranjang kecil tempatku biasa tidur. Menatap langit-langit rumahku dengan pandangan menerawang. Jauh.

Oh ya! Aku teringat sesuatu. Buku milik Minho. Dengan cepat kuambil buku itu dari tas sekolahku. Lalu kubaca buku itu dengan saksama sambil berbaring santai di ranjang biruku.

"Minho Si Pembuat Keributan?" aku terkekeh saat membaca lembar awal buku itu. Tertera nama itu dengan tulisannya yang buruk.

"orang ini lucu sekali, bisa-bisanya membuat nickname yang payah seperti ini!" aku tertawa semakin keras saat menyadari ia salah menulis namanya sendiri. Ia sudah 18 tahun, tapi ia belum bisa menulis hangul dengan benar. Payah!

"Yuri, ada apa?" eomma berteriak memanggilku saat aku tertawa semakin keras.

"tak ada apa-apa eomma, aku hanya sedang membaca komik yang sangat lucu" jawabku dengan setengah berteriak. Aku pun menahan sekuat-kuatnya gelakku.

Setelah tawaku mulai mereda aku pun membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan aku menemukan sebuah gambar hati yang sangat buruk rupa. Benjol sana-sini. Pasti gambar hati itu sangat menyesal karena telah diciptakan dengan yang seburuk-buruknya bentuk.

Tapi ada sebaris kalimat yang membuatku berhenti menertawakan hati bodoh itu. Sebaris kalimat yang sungguh menginspirasiku. Walaupun tulisannya buruk, aku pelan-pelan bisa membacanya.

Aku mencintaimu karena segenap alam semesta membantuku untuk menemukanmu..

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Mengangakan mulutku saking tak percayanya. Aku tahu ini adalah kutipan yang diambil dari buku ini, ini kalimat yang diucapkan Santiago pada Fatima. Benarkah ini ditulis oleh Minho?

"Yuri.. kau sudah bangun?" ketukkan pintu membangunkanku dari tidurku. Terpaksa membuka mata dan menggeliat-geliat malas dalam menghadapi dunia hari ini.

"ya eomma, aku sudah bangun.." jawabku pelan karena terselingi oleh aksi menguapku.

"cepatlah, ini sudah jam 6.40, kau bisa kesiangan.." eomma berteriak lagi.

6.40? Mataku mendadak membelalak. Aku kesiangan!

Sudah jam 7.05, aku telah kesiangan! Kukayuh sepedaku dengan sekuat tenaga. Rambutku yang kukuncir kini berantakan tertiup angin dan peluh mulai menetes di tengukku yang kepanasan, dan aku yakin saat ini aku pasti sangat buruk rupa. Seburuk bentuk hati yang digambar Minho di bukunya itu.

"aku pasti terkena kutukan buku Minho itu! Sial!" aku mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan seperti orang gila. Tatapan mata orang-orang tak kupedulikan lagi, tujuanku kini hanya satu. Tiba di sekolah tepat waktu, walau itu mustahil.

"maaf sonsaenim, aku kesiangan.." aku membungkuk saat Kim sonsaenim mencegatku di gerbang sekolah.

"Yuri.." Kim sonsaenim tak percaya melihatku kini ada di depannya. Bukan sebagai murid yang akan maju di depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal kimia, tapi sebagai terdakwa dengan tuduhan kesiangan.

Aku menunduk dalam. Sangat malu.

"baiklah, sekarang pergilah ke perpustakaan dan buatlah sebuah karangan tentang kedaulatan korea dalam bahasa inggris" Kim sonsaenim mencatat namaku dalam agenda buku kesiangan. Akupun melangkah gontai ke arah perpustakaan. Bagiku perpustakaan memang tempat yang sangat menyenangkan, tapi bukan saat ini.

Aku pun masuk ke perpustakaan yang sangat lengang. Tak ada satupun orang di sana kecuali penjaga perpustakaan sekolah kami, Taeyeon eonnie.

Aku masuk dengan mengendap-endap, aku cukup malu kesiangan dan ketahuan oleh Kim sonsaenim. Aku tak mau lagi malu karena ketahuan Taeyeon eonnie yang galak itu.

Aku memilih posisi paling terasing, di pojok utara ruang perpustakaan ini. Dibalik rak koran dan kamus bahasa asing. Aku yakin, tak ada yang akan datang ke sini di jam seperti ini.

"apa yang harus kutulis?" aku memainkan pensilku dan sesekali memukulkannya ke kepalaku sendiri.

"oh ya!' seruku senang, aku mendapat ide!

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah, kakiku kram. Aku ingin mengambil sebuah kamus inggris-korea di rak yang ada di depanku. Tapi, aku tak kepalang kagetnya saat melihat sosok yang membawa kutukan di pagiku ini. Minho!

"astaga!" seruku melonjak kaget. Ia menoleh lalu membuang nafas berat.

"katanya kau tak mau berbagi takdir denganku, tapi mengapa kau selalu ada di sekitarku?" aku tertawa mengejek.

"setiap pagi aku memang selalu di sini" ia merapikan buku-buku catatannya yang berserakan di lantai. Aku tak menyangka ia punya buku catatan.

"bilang saja kau kesiangan dan dihukum menulis karangan berbahasa inggris" aku kembali duduk di lantai, kini kami dihalangi sebuah rak besar yang diisi koran dan kamus –kamus bahasa asing. Puas aku mengejeknya.

"lalu kau? Kau tak kesiangan?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat tak sopan.

"a-a-ku.. aku hampir selesai menulis karangan itu!" aku sempat terbata. Untungnya aku sudah punya plan B dalam menghadapi serangan mendadak seperti ini.

"kalau begitu, kerjakanlah dengan baik anak PINTAR!" ia bangkit hendak melangkah dengan kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaanku yang ia tekankan di akhir ucapannya.

"kau? Apa kau sudah selesai? Atau malah kau tak bisa mengerjakannya?" cecarku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang menohok. Memang aku sadar ini sangat tidak sopan, tapi ia yang pertama memulai melukai harga diriku.

Ia berbalik lalu melangkah mendekatiku. Aku telah siap-siap memegang kamus inggis-korea yang cukup tebal, itu cukup untuk membuatnya terjengkang dalam satu pukulan apabila ia melakukan hal buruk padaku.

Ia semakin melangkah pasti mendekatiku. Dan kini ia jongkok di depanku. Genggaman tanganku pada kamus yang kupegang tadi makin kuperkuat.

"aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. I can speak English fluently" ia menatapku dan melemparkan tawa mengejek padaku.

"…." Aku termangu tak percaya. Ia tak sebodoh yang aku kira.

Pasti wajahku sangat terlihat bodoh saat ini.

Minho pun pergi dengan santai mengabaikanku yang masih terpana dan shock berat.

"Yuri, aku dan Siwon menjadi satu regu dalam tugas biologi. Sementara kau satu regu dengan Jessica" Yoona menjemputku di perpustakaan dan langsung berbicara hal menyebalkan itu padaku.

"benarkah?" tanyaku pura-pura tertarik. Dan langsung melangkah lagi.

"kau pasti kesal karena kau kesiangan untuk pertama kalinya" terkanya dengan sangat benar.

"sudah tahu aku sedang kesal karena kesiangan, mengapa kau malah menambah bebanku dengan membicarakan romansa kau dan Siwon?" gerutuku dalam hati. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kepalsuan.

Inilah saat yang paling menyebalkan. Aku akan masuk kelas. Sepertinya teman-teman sekelasku akan memberondongiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Bagaimanapun aku adalah siswa yang selalu vokal dalam masalah kedisiplinan, dan sekarang aku sedang mencoreng mukaku sendiri.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat masuk ke kelas. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Tak ada yang bertanya apapun padaku. Ataupun menatapku sanksi. Semuanya bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Bangkuku adalah tujuanku. Aku duduk di sana. Merenggangkan otot betisku yang kram karena mengayuh sepeda dan duduk di lantai yang dingin.

Siwon, Yoona, Donghae dan Jessica menghampiriku. Mereka hanya melihatku tergolek di atas meja dalam bungkam.

"terimakasih karena membuatku tak menjadi bahan ejekkan" ucapku tulus.

"jadi kami ketahuan?" Yoona menatap mata Jessica, Donghae dan Siwon seketika. Merekapun tertawa.

"ini sangat aneh, mana mungkin mulut anak-anak kelas ini bisa diam tanpa ancaman?" aku mengendikkan bahu.

"makanya, kau jangan terlalu serius dengan peraturan di sekolah. Kau harus sedikit lebih santai menjalankan hidup. Let's break the rules!" timpal donghae dengan gayanya yang khas.

"kau ini! Kau mau jadi apa kelak?" seruku sambil memanyunkan bibirku ke arah Donghae.

"menjadi suamimu" Donghae tertawa geli dengan leluconnya sendiri. Aku pun mengepalkan tinjuku dan ikut tertawa.

"lalu aku jadi apa?" Siwon tak ingin kalah.

"kau jadi suamiku!" seru Yoona keras. Hingga seluruh keras mendengar dan mulai menyoraki mereka berdua. Donghae dan Jessica menatapku iba. Aku menatap mereka lalu tersenyum dengan raut tegar. Lalu aku ikut-ikut tertawa sambil bersorak meskipun aku tak ingin. Dan kulihat Siwon tersenyum menahan malu. Aku harus sadar, mereka memang saling menyukai.

"Yuri? Kau tadi mengapa kesiangan?" Siwon menghampiriku saat aku hendak membawa sepedaku dari parkiran.

"aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya" jawabku ketus.

"kau tak boleh kesiangan lagi, nanti aku yang akan menjadi juara 1 di kelas" selorohnya. Siwon tak menyadari bahwa aku sedang tidak pura-pura merajuk. Aku benar-benar marah.

"ambil saja!" kugusur sepedaku dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras.

"kau ini!" Siwon menjitak kepalaku. Siwon memang selalu menjitak kepalaku, tapi kali ini sangat sakit meskipun ia tak memukul sampai dengan menggunakan setengah kekuatan lengan besarnya itu.

"itu karena kau telah kesiangan" sambungnya.

"kau tak boleh keras pada wanita! meskipun wanita itu salah, kasar padanya sangat tak dibenarkan" aku menggunakan nada tinggiku dalam berbicara kali ini.

"aku kan hanya bercanda" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"kau ini! Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku, sedangkan pada Yoona tidak? Bukan karena aku kuat artinya aku tak bisa terluka, aku juga wanita. Dan kau harus sadar itu!" bentakku pada Siwon. Siwon menautkan alis tebalnya, mungkin ia bingung dengan ekspresiku yang berlebihan.

"itu karena kita akrab" jawabnya pelan.

Aku langsung menaiki sepedaku dan melesat meninggalkan Siwon. Pandanganku pun menjadi kabur karena air mata yang membendung di mataku. Aku tak boleh menangis! Kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar. Dan kugunakan amarahku untuk membakar energiku dalam mengayuh sepedaku. Menjauh!


End file.
